


I Do What I Can For You

by buoyantsaturn



Series: solangelo week 2k18 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Right at the end of the summer, Nico had been summoned to the Underworld by his father, who was always giving him petty jobs to do (usually diplomatic missions to whoever the Underworld had pissed of that time), but this time, Nico wasn’t keeping Will updated. He wasn’t contacting Will regularly, and he’d never been gone for longer than a week before, and Will was afraid.





	I Do What I Can For You

**Author's Note:**

> happy solangelo week!! here's a short, old fic of mine that just happened to fit this prompt. I hope you like it!!

Will hadn’t seen his boyfriend in almost a month. He was trying to be okay with it, but his anxiety kept acting up. It wasn’t that he  _ couldn’t live without Nico by his side at every waking moment, _  he just didn’t really know for sure that Nico was  _ okay. _

Right at the end of the summer, Nico had been summoned to the Underworld by his father, who was alwaI ys giving him petty jobs to do (usually diplomatic missions to whoever the Underworld had pissed of that time), but this time, Nico wasn’t keeping Will updated. He wasn’t contacting Will regularly, and he’d never been gone for longer than a week before, and Will was  _ afraid. _

 

He honestly didn’t know where he was going. Will had started walking around camp during his free time that day, and had probably already done one big circle around the camp’s borders, and still, he was just walking aimlessly, all alone.

He ended up heading back toward the cabins, figuring that maybe a small talk with Hestia would calm his nerves, if she was around that day. When he reached the central green, however, he was greeted by more than the dark skinned goddess of the hearth. 

Will felt like he almost did a full lap around the fire before he finally got a good look at the boy speaking with the goddess - he was pale, dark haired, looked so much like Nico, but... Different, somehow. Finally, Will stepped closer, and was met with such familiar dark eyes (surrounded by equally dark rings, Will also noticed unhappily) and a bright smile.

“Hi, Will,” Nico greeted him, not moving from his seat on the ground. “I was just having a chat with my favorite goddess before I went looking for you. Austin told me you’ve been going on a lot of long walks, recently.”

Will blushed, dropping himself down onto the ground, and ignored his boyfriend for the time being. He turned to the goddess instead. “Good afternoon, Lady Hestia. How are you today?”

Hestia - currently appearing as a girl around ten years old, maybe - smiled kindly at him. “I’m very well, thank you, but I believe you’ve got something on your mind right now that doesn’t involve me that you’d much rather be dealing with right now.” She winked at him and  _ oh so subtly _ tipped her head in Nico’s direction.

“Thank you, My Lady,” Nico told her. “He seemed like he needed that extra nudge. Would you please excuse us, so that Will and I can deal with whatever happens to be on his mind?”

Hestia laughed, like her and Nico were sharing a joke that Will wasn’t in on. “Of course,” she told them, and in a dull flash she was gone.

Nico rested his chin on his hand and gazed at Will. “Well?”

“Well?” Will repeated, feeling that his face was still awfully warm, and that probably wasn’t due to the fire.

“Aren’t you going to come over here and give me a hand up?” Nico asked him, extending his arm out in Will’s direction.

Will rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his lips. He stood, grabbed Nico’s hand, and pulled his boyfriend up until they were standing toe-to-toe. Will was pretty sure he remembered having to tilt his head a bit further down to meet Nico’s eyes.

He was also pretty sure that those same eyes were only ever this close when Nico was on his tip toes. Will glanced down at their feet. Nope, flat-footed, both of them.

“You got taller,” Will said. They were almost the same height now, Will having maybe just a few inches on his boyfriend. “That’s not fair.”

“What do you mean it isn’t fair?” Nico asked. “Of course it’s fair. I can reach high shelves now, and I don’t have to be on my tip toes to count your freckles.”

“You don’t count my freckles,” Will mumbled, but Nico was still smiling. “I dunno, this is gonna change the whole cuddling dynamic we have already. I’m not sure how I feel about this.”

“How do you feel about  _ this?" _  Nico asked, and suddenly his hands were framing Will’s jaw and he was pulling Will down those few small inches and kissing Will like he never had before. Will could barely think,  _ Oh my gods, we’re in public! Anyone could see this, and Nico doesn’t care at all! _ before his arms were winding around Nico’s waist and pulling him closer.

When Nico finally pulled back, Will was frozen. Nico hummed. “Let’s see: no tip toes, no wobbling, no strain, standing on my own two feet. I’d say this is plenty fair.”

Will knocked his forehead into Nico’s (Okay, he was pretty happy about not having to tip his head all the way over just to do this). “Let’s go refigure that cuddling dynamic, and maybe then we’ll see if this is really fair.”

Nico was actually  _ beaming _ at him when they started moving toward the Hades Cabin.

 

Turns out, the dynamic stayed the same. Nico was still the aggressive little spoon that demanded affection, and Will was still happy to give it to him. The only difference now was that when Nico held on to Will like a leech, it was a lot harder to get him to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
